Knight Of the Republic
by Reven 6666
Summary: When Harry was little he was saved from his relatives by a Jedi Knight. The Knight took him on an adventure on a Galaxy far far away. Set during the Rise of the Empire Era. Will have serious changes after Episode III. Will have characters from Movies, Clone Wars Series and The Old Republic game. Read and Review.


**Prologue: Leaving Earth**

* * *

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…**

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER: KNIGHT OF THE REPUBLIC**

* * *

 _PEACE. It's been almost a thousand years since the Seventh Battle of Ruusan. The Republic is running through its largest period of peace. Small skirmishes occur but not large scale war._

 _The Republic's own Jedi run around the galaxy helping keep that peace in their roles as peacekeepers under the leadership of the wise Grand Master Yoda. Their numbers have never been greater._

 _Meanwhile a dark cloud approaches and would threaten to swallow everything in its path. One young boy born on a primitive planet might be all that stands between the Republic and the growing darkness that threatens the galaxy…_

* * *

 **Planet Earth, Sol System, Year 1988, Year** **956** **after the** **Ruusan Reformation** **(44 BBY)**

A young boy let out a cry of pain as a larger man shoved him harshly inside of a small cupboard under the staircase of the house they were in. The young boy's name was Harry Potter. He had ebony black hair that was extremely messy. His eyes were that of vivid emerald hiding behind a pair of crooked glasses that were broken one too many times. He was thin, most likely from severe malnutrition and sported numerous cuts and burns on his exposed arms, the consequences of trying to cook breakfast for his relatives and failing.

The reason why the larger man, the boy's uncle Vernon, was shoving him so unceremoniously inside the small space was because of an incident that happened earlier during dinner. While Harry was trying to serve his family his latest attempt at cooking he stumbled and fell while carrying some heavy dishes. As he fell he reached out in alarm to the falling plates as if to stop them from falling. To his complete surprise the plates stopped falling and started to hover in mid-air.

When his uncle recovered from his shock he turned from pale white to puce in a matter of seconds. He started shouting to Harry about freakishness and how he won't accept it inside his house. Then came the beating. After the first few hits to the head Harry couldn't stay focused, so the whole experience became a blur to him. He was aware of one thing though as his uncle threw him in the closet. The whole time he was praying for someone to come and rescue him. He had no idea that his prayers would be answered.

He was already unconscious when the sound of something breaking echoed in the house and a woman's voice rang clear among the shrieks of his aunt.

"Get away from him!"

* * *

 **Brentaal VI, Jedi ExplorCorps Vessel,** **Outer Rings of Saturn, Sol System, Same Time**

A Human female with fair skin and blue-gray eyes was inside the Brentaal VI. She had blackish brown hair that wore them with a pair of braided ponytails. While not having the greatest stature she radiated a presence of power well beyond her age. She wore a tight-fitting combat attire of an olive-brown color with gold trimmings, and she also sported an armband on her upper left arm that had a piece of metal affixed to it along with brown gloves that covered most of her forearm in silver armor plating. Her name was Satele Shan, a Jedi Knight.

At the moment though she was arguing with a small droid.

"I don't care what you say, these reading are false. There appears to be no life on the fourth planet of the system. I've scanned with the force. There is nothing there." She said in an agitated tone. This wasn't the first time that they had this particular argument in the last four days that they were stationed there on the remote system.

The answer she received was a series of beeps from the old droid. She sighed in frustration. "And I've told you numerous times that bacteria can _not_ be considered intelligent life forms. So they can't develop civilization, much less space flight." She put her head in her arms again in the millionth time this year. What did she do to deserve to be on a mission with the most stubborn droid in the temple? Oh wait that's right. She broke one of the most important rules of the Jedi. The Council assigned her as punishment on the ExplorCorps and sent her in a tour of the unknown regions with a single droid as a companion. And so here she was.

As Satele opened her mouth once again to argue with T7 she decided against it. Closing her mouth she felt a disturbance in the Force. As a believer in the Living Force she took those urges seriously. She entered the ship's meditation chamber and started to meditate trying to find what the Force was telling her. Sweat was gathering in her brow, but nothing happened. Remembering her training she relaxed and let the Force guide her. Slowly images and feelings began appearing in her mind's eye. In the beginning she was confused before slowly trying to piece things together.

She saw herself observing a black haired boy as he practised lightsabre katas.

She saw the same boy fighting against a creature of some kind, and herself being unable to help him, something that upset her greatly.

She saw the same boy lying unconscious on some hospital while recuperating.

She saw the same boy, now adult fighting against a monster.

She saw numerous battles and saw Jedi dying.

She felt their surprise and their feelings of betrayal.

She saw a planet near the Galactic Core and felt the Force envelop her like a warm blanket as if to tell her that everything will be alright.

She saw many more images that didn't make much sense and then she felt him. The same boy from her visions, the same boy that she deduce that in some time in the future would become her Padawan, crying out for help, praying that someone would appear to save him.

She let the Force guide her to that feeling, surprising her because it originated from the inhabited planet of the system she was in. Immediately leaving the meditation chamber Satele made her way to the cockpit and fired the engines.

As she made her approach to the planet, mindful of the vast array of satellites in orbit to avoid detection, she once again opened herself to the Force letting it guide her to the boy. The Force led her to a small concentration of islands in the northern hemisphere. According to the scans she performed when T7 hacked into the planet's systems the islands were a nation called the United Kingdom. The Force led her to the southern part of the main island, in an area called Surrey.

Satele made her approach carefully grateful for the late of the hour as it helped her ship from being seen. She made her way to the outskirts of the city where she found a field to land. As soon as the ship touched down she was off the loading ramp. She was quick to wrap herself in a long brown Jedi cloak and activated her portable stealth generator built into her belt.

Once again Satele opened herself to the Force and let it guide her to the boy. As she moved into the city and got closer to her destination she felt a tingling on her spine. The Jedi Knight used her senses and found some kind of force protection that she could discern was intent based around the area, and at the center was a house. Satele felt that it was there to prevent anyone with bad intentions from approaching the area, so she projected her desire to help the boy and the barrier thinned allowing her to move past it.

Finally Satele reached the house and immediately was on alert. From first glance the building was unremarkable, identical to all the other houses on the street. That is unless you looked at it from a different angle, meaning through the Force. The first thing that immediately assaulted her senses was various emotions usually associated with the dark side. Fear, pain, suffering, hate, jealousy, sloth, and gluttony were among the more prominent. Then came the boy himself that seemed to be drowned in those emotions and desperately crying for help.

Satele immediately threw caution to the wind and with a liberal application of force push broke down the door and rushed in. she was immediately assaulted by the shrieks of a horse faced woman who appeared to be not much older than her. Her gaze immediately fell on a small body on the floor in front of the staircase, and the pale fat man that stood above said boy.

Her eyes narrowed. "Get away from him!" she shouted.

Immediately the man went from pale white to puce as he lunged at her. "Freak! Get out of my house!"

She dodged him with ease letting him crash to the broken doorframe. "What are you doing to this boy?"

"It's none of your business! I'm just teaching this freak nephew of mine what happens when you do freaky stuff around my house." The fat man got up and lunged at her again making Satele dodge him again.

Satele's heart froze at his words. While uncommon there are some families that were afraid of the Force and have tried in the past to try and 'beat the Force out' from their children. While those cases were quite rare, they existed and she knew that this was one such case.

"This ends now!" Satele raised her hands and she used Force Stasis to freeze him alongside the horse faced woman who in the confusion was starting to sneak up on her with what appeared to be a frying pan no doubt about to use it on her.

The woman when she felt the Force take hold of her stiffened and started trembling. "You're like her. Like my freak of a sister and her freaky brood. Get out! Get out of my house! And take the freak with you!"

Satele's patience was running thin and it took all of her Jedi teachings to calm herself and not just use the Force in very creative ways upon the couple.

"Silence." She commanded unknowing channelling the Force. They immediately shut up. It pays to have Revan's charisma run through your blood she thought. "Now why don't you tell me what is going on here."

"The freak wa-" She used the Force to shut his lips making him to shut up. She then turned to the woman who was terrified. She knew it was wrong but she gained a little satisfaction from her expression.

"M-My ne-nephew was trying to cook. When he was done he fell and dropped the dishes. B-But they di-didn't drop. They s-started floating in mid-air. Then Vernon decided to discipline the fre- boy."

"Is this the first time that this has happened? And don't try lying to me, I'll know."

"No." Petunia hesitated and answered with a small voice.

"Why did you treat your nephew like that? Where are his parents?"

At that Petunia bristled and told her all about her sister. From the time that she left for the first time to the day that she woke up to find the boy in the door. At the end Satele was pensive.

"I see."

Satele was very unhappy and Petunia could clearly see that. The Jedi released them both from the Stasis and both dropped with a thud. "This is what is going to happen." She began. "I'm leaving, and I'm taking your nephew with me. You won't see him again, and if anyone asks he was never here."

"Good riddance to the freak" said an irate Vernon that only got him a frigid glare in return.

Satele then knelt and lifted harry in her hands. He was surprisingly light for a boy his age. As she went to leave she heard a faint 'Goodbye' from Petunia.

When she reached her ship Satele slowly put him in the cot in the medbay.

"Teeseven get us out of here. Set a course for Coruscant. I've got a call to make." She heard a series of affirmative beeps on her way to the holocom.

When the holocom connected to the other side she was met with the image of a small green creature who was in the middle of his meditations.

"Hello Master."

The Master opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Busy you have been, my old Padawan. Very busy indeed"

* * *

While the ship was leaving the stratosphere in an office in Scotland several shiny instruments cracked due to unexplained reasons. Their owner was away at the time and when he saw the damage it was already too late. Harry Potter has left Earth.

* * *

 **AN: Hello everybody and welcome to my new story, one that I can say will be my one and only focus at the moment. While usually I write so that people will be inspired by my nonsense and start writing things that I like, this time this story is something that I really want to focus upon.**

 **Now to the story. It's based in the Republic era as you can see. It will combine elements from both the Movieverse and the Old Republic game. Basically because I really really REALLY dislike OCs I'll be taking Characters from the Game and putting them in the Republic era. But I'll say no more. If you want more read the as this is only the prologue the chapter is quite short. I usually try and have around 5k words per chapter.  
**

 **I have to say that I was inspired by several stories like _In All Things Balance_ by _ffdrake_ and _The Dark Empire_ by _Light-in-Oblivion_ but the story that inspired me most was _Harry Potter, The Jedi That Would Not Die_ by _TheGuardianofLight_.**

 **So that's all. Read and Review. I hope you like my story and fill me with many wonderful reviews. I accept constructive criticism but no flames please.**

 **Cya**


End file.
